The invention relates generally to the field of concealed weapon detection and, more specifically, to a system and method for isolating and identifying potential concealed weapon carriers with sufficient warning, both in time and distance, to permit successful defensive action to limit the loss of life and destruction of property.
The suicide or homicide bomber has been identified as the one threat that is virtually unstoppable. The thinking of the bomber defies all societal norms. With that being said, the logical solution to the problem would be the development of a means for detecting the bomber at a safe distance from a potential target. To date, there are no known concealed weapons or explosive detection systems available that purport to detect a concealed weapon (or weapons) or explosive devices from a distance of more than 20 yards. Reference is made to an article in the July 2002 Discover Magazine entitled xe2x80x9cBeyond X-ray Visionxe2x80x9d by Ivan Amato for a recent survey of the current state of the technology. Attention is also called to an article in the fall 1998 The Bridge published by the National Academy of Sciences entitled xe2x80x9cPreventing Aircraft Bombingsxe2x80x9d by Lyle Malotky and Sandra Hyland for additional background information on the problem to be solved.
Almost every known detection system is electromagnetic based and requires an individual to pass through a fixed passageway. When metallic objects pass through the passageway, a warning signal is activated because a change in magnetic flux is detected. This type of system either detects or does not detect a metal object and makes no determination relative to the amount of metal present. Keys, jewelry, watches, and metal-framed eyeglasses may all trigger such a system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,582 describes a weapons detector and method utilizing Radar in conjunction with stored spectral signatures. The system is said to be capable of measuring the self-resonant frequencies of weaponry. It is claimed that accuracies of greater than 98% can be obtained at distances, preferably between 4-15 yards. It is also claimed to be capable of detecting metal and non-metal weapons on a human body, in purses, briefcases and under clothing and discerning from objects such as belt buckles, coins, keys, calculators and cellular phones. This system has the disadvantage of relying on the presence of unique spectral signatures, which must be pre-stored or learned by a computer employing artificial intelligence techniques.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,036, titled Signal Processing for Object Detection System describes another concealed weapon detection system. The patent describes detecting concealed weapons by calculating the difference of a pair of differences between levels of different polarized reflected energy in the time domain, and by using signal processing methods and apparatus to improve the reliability of the detection process. This technique which relies on differences between levels of different polarized reflected energy is difficult and potentially costly to implement.
Information at http://www.nlectc.org/virlib/InfoDetail.asp?intinfoID=201 and http://www.rl.af.mil/div/IFB/tefchtrans/datasheets/CWD-LPR.html, indicates that Lockheed Martin, under contract to the Air Force Research Laboratories and the National Institute of Justice, is in the process of developing a dual-mode (millimeter wave/infrared) camera to detect weapons concealed on an individual. The information indicates that the system will operate at a range of 10 to 40 feet, without the control or cooperation of the individual under surveillance. The described system develops images from the returned Radar energy. The image information is processed using algorithms to automatically detect and recognize concealed weapons. The detection and position information from the Radar sensor would be linked to a second sensor IR or visual camera to display the subject to authorities.
In addition to the above discussed detection systems, there are several new initiatives being pursued under the auspices of the Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) program in the Concealed Weapons Detection arena. The DARPA SBIR, Topic SB022-033 entitled Personnel and Vehicular Monitoring and Tracking at a Distance seeks to xe2x80x9cdevelop 3D biometric technologies as part of a multi-modal system to detect, track and recognize humans . . . at a distance to support early warning, force protection, and operations against terrorist, criminal and other human based threats.xe2x80x9d The particular focus of this work is 3D imaging. The Army Research Office (ARO) SBIR Topic A02-061, Terahertz Interferometric Imaging Systems (TIIS) for Detection of Weapons and Explosives seeks to xe2x80x9cdevelop and demonstrate a terahertz-frequency imaging array with sufficient spatial and spectral resolution to enable the rapid and effective detection of concealed weapons and explosives. The envisioned sensing system will provide real-time imaging with adequate sensitivity for the short-range remote interrogation of objects and persons that might be concealing either weapons or explosivesxe2x80x9d with a parallel focus on collecting xe2x80x9csignature information for a set of expected targets and concealment materials.xe2x80x9d The Army Research Lab (ARL) SBIR, Topic A02-037, Explosive Detection System, is focused on chemical signatures of explosives. Such development programs further highlight the need for improved concealed weapon detection systems.
In view of the above discussion, it is apparent that there is a need for new or improved systems and methods for rapidly evaluating the threat potential of an individual amongst other individuals at a relatively long distance. It is desirable that at least some systems or methods be capable of being implemented without the need for complex signal processing thereby reducing implementation costs relative to many of the known systems. It is also desirable that the methods and/or apparatus provide an integrated, threat-driven solution to the threat detection problem discussed above.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for the assessment of a community of potentially threatening individuals, determination of which, if any, is a threat, and the provision of an apparatus to spotlight the threat or threats automatically or manually.
An exemplary embodiment of a system of the present invention uses Radar advantageously equipped with an Electronic Scanning Lens Antenna to pan an environment for potential targets, measures the difference between the Radar signal level returned or reflected from an individual wearing or carrying concealed weapons and/or explosives and the expected signal level returned or reflected from an innocent individual and exploits that difference to present to an operator using an imaging system (Video Imaging Device), e.g. video camera and/or infrared technology, a real-time image of the target. In addition to indicating the threatening individual, an integral Ranging Device determines distance to the individual and superimposes the distance on the image of the individual. In addition an integral xe2x80x9cFriend or Foexe2x80x9d Transmitter/Receiver provides additional data about the individual which is also superimposed on the image of the individual. In various embodiments, the System advantageously employs Laser pointer technology to illuminate the threatening individual for subsequent law enforcement action. The System advantageously presents a xe2x80x9cpicture in picturexe2x80x9d view of each identified threatening individual as well as the overall scene.
Numerous additional features, embodiments and benefits of the methods and apparatus of the present invention are discussed below in the detailed description which follows.